


Sand in her hair

by Shmootzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon, Dark Emma, Dark Hook, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmootzie/pseuds/Shmootzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones and Emma Swan drabbles. May be AU, Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****

**001\. Evidence**

Mary Margaret, laughs, muffling the sound in her husband`s neck. David looks at her and raises his eyebrow and she points with her chin at the sight in front of her. 

Emma and Hook are sitting in different corners of the burning fire. When Emma is not looking, seemingly occupied by making a couple of ropes, Hook stops sharpening his dagger and watches her. When she looks up, he turns his attention back to his task and then Emma`s eyes are on him.  
David grunts and she laughs again. They are so obvious, she almost feels pity. Almost.

**002\. I’m here**

He is exhausted. She can see it in his eyes and the way his proud stance is a bit fallen. Neverland, displeased by them leaving,didn`t make the departing easy. But once more,Hook proved himself an excellent sailor.   
She walks next to him. He smiles at her tiredly and she realizes how young he looks without his usual smirk.   
"You look exhausted, need help?" she blurts.   
"It is ok lass.Captain`s duty"  
She nods but sits down next to him.  
"Mind if I keep you company?  
"Sure.I always appreciate your company"  
"Ok" And there she stays.

**003\. Funeral**

"Ok, this is important Swan,I don`t want to be buried, you understand?"  
"Shut up Hook, you are hardly dying. It is just a scratch,you will be fine in no time" Emma lies,the "scratch" runs along his chest, blood runs free and he is too pale. Where the hell is Regina?  
"Ok, but just in case listen. There are some rites you have to follow,Balfire knows them. I want a sailor`s funeral, throw me in the sea."  
"Hook, don`t be ridiculous…"  
"Promise me , no coffin" he insists an grabs her hand.  
"I promise"

 **004\. Child**  
He has been raised as a prince,he is second in line to inherit the crown. But he has zero interest in being king, thank you very much.

Liam Jones, fierce and brave, is a man of the sea, very much like his father. The Jolly Roger feels like home as much as the castle. His happiest memories,of picnics and star gazing, were on this ship.

Today, he sails for his first mission as Captain of the Royal Navy.

His father gives him a silver sextant, his mother her blessing and a hug

And the young captain sails away.

 **005\. Darkness**  
When Henry dies at Neverland, Emma`s heart darkens.

Her magic blooms, fueled by hatred.

With her magic and grief, she tries to break the world.  
Her parents turn into her enemies, in an attempt to stop her.

She loses everyone. Except Killian, who follows her without question. She hates him too, for his stupid loyalty and endless devotion.

"Why do you love me? How can you love a monster, like me?" she screams at him,not understanding this love of his.

"How could I not?" he answers.

"Fool" she snarls

"Aye"

And so he follows her. Till the end.

**006\. Hurt**

His screams echoe all around while she smiles.

Peter watches,the spell, he casted, is simple. It turns emotions, exactly the opposite. Alas, Emma´s love and desire to protect, have been turned into deep hate and the need to hurt others.

The sight in front of him is truly lovely. Emma´s magic is awake, the fear of using it, gone. Her target, Captain Hook, who by now looks broken beyond repair. Oh, and he can´t wait the spell to fade, too look at her face when she realizes what has she done.

That will be the most lovely sight of all.


	2. 7-11

**Spectre**

* * *

 

"Are you happy?" Milah asks, pretty blue eyes looking down at him. Both of them are lying down on the Jolly`s deck, watching the stars above them.

"Yes, I am. I am sorry. I promised I would avenge you. Instead..."

"You found a good woman to love and who loves you back" she threads her fingers through his hair. "I am happy, Killian, I never wanted a life of renge for you. You did not fail. You are alive and well and happy"

That morning, for the first time in centuries, his guilt is gone. He kisses Emma awake.

 

**Life**

* * *

They are back and he fights for her, as he promised. It is fun too. Crazy stunts, romantic gestures and companionship, makes the trick. They date for 437 days, until he falls in one knee and asks her to be his wife. They marry, Henry is the best man. Their life is crazy, magic and fate making sure of it, and there are curses, and loss and sacrifices, but they suceed,true love really the most powerful force. In between Liam is born and he is loved and cherish.

Many years passed, they are queen and king, wrinkled hands holding each other, their love protecting their family and kingdom.

The morning the king dies is a sad one. Strong as ever, she goes on, taking care of things, until everything is in order. Says goodbye to her sons. And goes to look for him.

She finds him. Waiting for her.

 

**Tell Me**

* * *

"Tell me about her"

"She was very pretty. She was fifteen, I think. It is hard to say in Neverland. She was the chief`s daughter"

"Tiger Lily"

"Aye. Her skin was bronzed, like she was sun kissed when she was born. She was sweet and have a voice of an angel. She taught me a lot about of what I know today about herbs. Very skilled and helpful girl. Henry would have loved her, she told the best stories"

"What happened to her?"

"Pan"

"Oh... I am sorry"

Killian sighs and pulls her against him.

"Yeah. I am too"

 

 

**Sky**

* * *

The night is clear, the stars bright and visible.

Emma finds looking at him while his gaze is lost in those stars, trying to make sense of this sky, so different from the one of the Enchanted Forest or Neverland.

She wonders if he feels lost. He is a man, that literally followed the stars as a guide.

"That is the North Star" she helpfully provides, pointing at it. "I think is the star that guides sailors here"

"I already have my star to follow Swan"

"How so?"

He pulls her over him and kisses her, fiercely.

"It is you"


	3. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet Me:I’ll write a drabble about my character trying to calm yours down

Henry telling the story of Peter Pan`s shadow to a three year old, was a very bad idea. 

Liam is awake, if the sound of tiny feet is anything to go by. Killian opens the door and finds his son with silent tears rolling down his face, his blanket in tow. 

Killian picks him up and walks back towards the nursery, sitting down in the rocking chair, soothing words being whispered in the child`s ear, while rubbing small circles on the small back. Promises of protection, love and safety.

Eventually both Jones boys fall asleep, safe and warm.


End file.
